


Roman Holiday

by ashtonirwoah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smoking, breaking into a place, malum, they're just idiot teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonirwoah/pseuds/ashtonirwoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based off of Roman Holiday by Halsey)</p><p>roman holiday; (noun) an occasion on which enjoyment or profit is derived from others' suffering or discomfort.</p><p>Michael was always one of those "troubled" kids in school. Calum could care less. He has always been in love with the multi-colored hair, crooked smile, weird kid. One night, Michael asks Calum to sneak out after dark. Of course, Calum says yes. He'd do anything just to spend time with Michael. When they got to their destination, Calum wants out.</p><p>Looking at his phone, Calum swallowed thickly. "Mike, we should really be getting home. It's nearly 1:30."<br/>"Oh, c'mon Cal! Live a little!" Michael responded, with a smirk on his face.<br/>And with the look in Michael's eyes, Calum knows this is going to be a night he's never going to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

    "Pick up, goddammit," Michael groaned, tapping his fingers on his steering wheel.

Calum groggily woke up to the sound of his phone going off, and groaned once he saw who it was.

"Yes, Michael?" Calum answered the phone, yawning.

" _Thank god_ , what took you so long?"

"Oh, I don't know, that it's nearly _midnight_ , and I was _asleep_ , on a school night might I add. What are you even doing up?" Calum asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Just around town, and stopped by your place. Thought I would call and see if you wanted to get out for a few hours," Michael smirked.

"You wipe that smirk off your face, Clifford. I can hear the smirk. How many times do I have to tell you that my mum would _kill_ me if I ever left the house after curfew?"

"Cal, you're 17, almost 18. She's asleep. What she won't know won't kill her." He did have a point. What she didn't know won't kill her.

"Fine. But-"

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up, okay?"

Calum hung up the phone, and fell back on to his bed, groaning into his pillow.

"Why does he always win?" Calum asked himself, as he snuck out his bedroom window.

Michael, being the biggest asshole possible, started blinking his headlights, and beeping his horn as loud as he possibly could. Calum rolled his eyes, and walked over to Michael.

"Do you want me to get caught?" Calum questioned, getting into the car.

"No, of course not. Just wanted to let you know I was here," Michael said, starting the car.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love it." Calum did love it. He loved everything about Michael. How he was such a prick sometimes, but an angel the next. He's a mystery. And Calum is trying to figure him out.

* * *

 

     Michael hummed quietly to whatever Foo Fighters song was on, and tapped his fingers on his steering wheel to the beat.

"Next left, and we'll be there," Michael said quietly, leaning over to Calum.

Calum nodded, and smiled. "Where are we even going?" He chuckled.

"You'll see," Michael smirked.

Michael made the turn, and in front of them was the abandoned town pool.

"Mike, why are we here?" Calum asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Luke and Ash are here as well, don't worry. I've done this before," Michael responded, turning the car off.

"That's great and all, but _why are we here_?" He asks again.

"Come on Cal," Michael groaned. "You trust me, right?"

Calum bit his lip, and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Good. Now let's go have some fun," Michael smirked. Calum sighed, and got out of Michael’s car.

"Michael, my man!" Luke said, pulling Michael in for a tight hug.

"Hoodie! So glad you could make it," Luke smiled, hugging Calum as well.

"Where's Ash?" Michael asks.

"Ah, he's fiddling with the lock. We can't climb over the fence anymore, Thanks to the town pricks," Luke sighed, fixing his snapback.

"We're sneaking into this place?" Calum asked, looking over at Michael.

Luke chuckled. "Dude, you didn't tell him?"

"Cal, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it," Michael simply said, walking to the main gate.

"But it's _December_. Why are we sneaking into a pool?"

"Calum, relax. We aren't going to get caught. Trust me, okay?" Michael said, grabbing Calum's shoulders.

Calum sighed, and nodded. "Alright, I trust you."

"Got it!" Ashton cheered, as the lock opened and the gate swung open.

"I knew you could do it, babe," Luke giggled, and kissed Ashton's cheek.

Now Calum gets it. Michael brought him along so he won't third wheel. Clever. Very clever.

Calum walked through the gate, and took in a sharp breath, as he saw Michael light a cigarette standing on the diving board.

As Michael coughed out his first drag, he gets a faint memory pop into his mind.

 

 

_“Hey, look what my dad left,” Michael said, walking into his room with something in his hand_ _._

_“Mike, those are cigarettes,” Calum chuckled. “I didn’t know your dad smoked.”_

_“Neither did I,” Michael snorted. “That jackass.”_

_Calum chuckled again, and bit his lip. “I’ve always wanted to try smoking a cigarette. Vape is getting old,” He said, shrugging._

_Michael nodded, biting his lip. “Fuck health. Fuck what everyone says. Let’s do it,” He said, opening the pack carefully. He took two cigarettes out, examining them. “I’ve never seen one this close up, shit. They’re so cool.”_

_"They’re just cigarettes,” Calum laughed, taking one from Michael._

_“But they’re so cool,” Michael argued, raising an eyebrow at Calum._

_Calum rolled his eyes, and twirled the cigarette in his fingers. Michael struck a match, and lit his cigarette, passing the matchbook to Calum. Calum watched Michael, and laughed as Michael coughed as he exhaled the smoke._

_“Weak,” He simply said, lighting his own cigarette, taking a drag from it._

_Michael, with teary eyes, glared at Calum._ _“Fuck you,” He gasped out, catching his breath. “It surprised me, is all.”_

_Calum blew out the smoke out Michael’s window, and chuckled. “Sure it did.”_

 

       Calum smiled at the memory, and shook his head as he walked over to Michael. “So, now that we’re here, we should be going. It’s nearly 1:30.”

Michael got down from the diving board, and sighed. “C’mon, Cal! Live a little,” He smirked, with a certain look in his eyes.

And with that look in his eyes, Calum knows this would be a night he’ll never forget.

* * *

        Two beers and four cigarettes later, Calum is wide awake.

“Guys! I’ve got it!” Luke said, running back over to the other three boys.

“Mate, you were gone for an hour! What took so long?” Michael asked, killing his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe.

“Liam was at work, so I had to ask someone else for it,” Luke shrugged, tossing the paper bag at Michael’s chest.

Michael caught it, and opened it, taking a breath of it in. “I can tell, that this is going to be fun,” He chuckled, placing it down next to him.

“What’s in there?” Calum asked, taking a sip from his beer.

Luke chuckled, and licked his lips. “Some dutches and some weed.”

Calum’s eyes went wide, and licked his lips.

“This _is_ going to be fun,” he added, nodding. Now, has he ever smoked weed? Yeah, he has. Ever with Michael? No, but lord, has he dreamed about it. And he never thought his dreams would come true.

“So what are we waiting for?” Luke asked, sitting down on the pavement.

Michael looked over at Calum, and smirked.

“You can get the first hit. It fucks you up real quick,” He said, handing Calum a blunt.

Calum took the lighter from Michael, and placed the tip of the blunt in between his lips. Looking over at Michael, he lit the blunt, inhaling the smoke. Passing the blunt to Ashton, Calum parted his lips to blow the smoke out.

“Smoke rings! Sick, mate!” Ashton chuckled, patting Calum on the back.

Calum smirked, and looked over at Michael. “So, how was that?”

“I can’t even do that, shit!” Michael said, shaking his head.

“Damn, you win,” He chuckled, taking the blunt from Ashton once he got a hit. And that’s how they stayed until the blunt was dead.

* * *

 

    Michael was rolling up the second blunt as Calum heard distant sirens behind them.

“Guys, do you hear that?” Calum asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Michael stopped what he was doing, and looked over at Calum. “Shit, it’s the cops,” Michael said, putting everything back into the bag, and standing up quickly.

Calum swallowed thickly, and stood up as well.

“Shit, we have to go, now,” He said, running over to Michael’s car with Michael.

They quickly got in his car, Ashton and Luke running to Luke’s car.

“Meet at my house, okay?” Michael said, starting his car.

Luke nodded, and started his car as well. 

“See you there.”

Michael pulled out of the parking lot, and started heading back to Calum’s house.

Calum noticed, and shook his head.

“Hey, I don’t want to go home just yet,” He said, biting his lip.

“Then where are we going to go?” Michael asked, slowing down.

“Just- pull over for a second.”

Michael did as he was told and pulled over to the side of the road.

“What’s up, Cal?”

“Tonight, or this morning, or whatever it was, it was really fun,” Calum smiled, looking over at Michael. “And I’m really glad I went.”

Michael chuckled, and nodded.

“I’m glad you had fun, mate. We have to do it more often. It’s always fun. Living on the edge. Life is unpredictable, and so am I. So why not break the rules a bit?”

Calum laughed, and hit Michael playfully. “You’re perfect, you know that?” Michael shook his head.

“Far from it. You know who’s perfect? No one. Not even Dave Grohl. And I mean, that man is the love of my life.”

“I’m _serious_ Michael, you’re perfect. Like, I can’t describe it. You’re just- You. And that’s what makes it so wonderful. You’re my best friend, and I’m so grateful for that. And it just makes me so mad sometimes that you don’t see how great you are. It’s just-”

“I’m interrupting you for a second,” Michael said, turning off his car. Calum nodded, and bit his lip.

“Can I do something?” Michael asked, licking his lips.

 “Yeah, anything. Go for it,” Calum nodded.

Michael stared at his steering wheel for a bit, then looked over at Calum. He slowly leaned in, and Calum knew what was coming. _He was going to kiss him_. _Fuck, was this really happening?_ Michael’s breath ghosted against Calum’s lips, as he connected their lips. Calum’s breath hitched in his throat, and squeaked. He was frozen. Michael kissed him. Michael. _Michael fucking kissed him_. And is still. Calum eased into the kiss, kissing Michael back, cupping his cheeks with his hands. A few seconds later, Michael pulled back, smiling widely.

“Fireworks,” Michael whispered, licking his lips.

“What?” Calum asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Fireworks. That’s what I feel. Right now. I feel fireworks. I feel like I’m a match, and you’re my kerosene. I've wanted to do that for so long, Cal. So fucking long, and I couldn't wait any longer. I just had to do it. And as soon as possible.”

Calum looked at Michael, not knowing what to say. So, he pulled Michael into another kiss, smiling.

“I’ve waited a while, too. I love you, Michael. _Fuck_ , I’m so in love with you. You’re my first thought when I wake up, and my last when I go to bed. I can’t get you out of my head, and it drives me insane. But I love it. I love the way you make me feel, and I just- I love you. So much.”

Michael chuckled, and shook his head.

“Is this actually happening?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Calum giggled, biting his lip.

“Can-Can I kiss you again?” Michael asked, shyly.

Calum nodded eagerly, and licked his lips. “I’m all yours,” He simply responded, and smiled as Michael’s lips touched his own.

And it was in that moment, Calum knew what he wanted. He knew whatever life was going to throw at him, he would want Michael right there beside him through all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one shot! I got bored a decided to write about malum sooooo yeah :) enjoy!


End file.
